The Family Parasite
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: Tori moves to a new town called Blue Bay Harbor, little does she know the secrets that surround the town including the Bradley's...What are they hiding and why do they keep to themselves? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Tori p.o.v

New schools. Fun. Not! I'm sorry but don't you ever get that feeling when you join something new and you're waiting to go in or to speak to someone new and it feels as if you're going to vomit your face off? Not exactly sure where I'm going with this but that's how I felt, sick, scared, motionless, homesick, excited but yet extremely mortified because knowing me the first time a guy will speak to me I'll end up tripping and falling into the trash can.

"Tori?" I looked back into the car seeing mom, Janet, smile as I held tight to my books. "Go on love..." I sighed and turned back around as I took a step forward seeing a guy rush past me on his skateboard as I took a step back feeling my heartbeat raise through the roof as I let out a shaky breath and took another step as I made my way up the stairs to the school. Looking to my left I see cheerleaders, cheering their 'not so happy lyrics that nobody will listen to'. The guys would look at there legs and the girls would try and hypnotise them to trip and fall, wrecking their beautiful bodies that they're boyfriends are looking at. I looked to my right seeing the boy's football team getting down and dirty. I sighed and looked forward as I stopped at the big, bricked building. The big, double wooden doors and the words Blue Bay High written in capitals going across the entrance. I gripped tight to my books hearing the bells ring as I made my way through the doors seeing the lockers left to right.

"Come on, come on." I saw someone lift there hands up in the middle of the crowd that suddenly formed as I huddled myself as close as I could to my books, holding tight to them as hard as I could. I looked to the hands seeing an old lady wearing glasses clapping her hands as everyone ran into their classrooms.

I looked up as I walked slowly through the hallway seeing everyone disappear now leaving the hallway quiet.

"Excuse me?" I turned around seeing an older lady frown at me. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked as I nodded extremely fast.

"Umm.. Yeah Umm.. I'm not sure... I'm new." I mumbled as she nodded and smiled.

"Ah, Tori Hanson?" She asked as I nodded again. "Come with me." I nodded and started to follow behind her as I looked into the different cases down the halls that held many trophies and photos. I looked at one that was for swimming as I stopped.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah… sorry, I just don't really like water…" I nervously laughed out as I looked through the double doors seeing the big swimming pool.

"I'm sorry dear." She mused as I nodded as I followed sheepishly behind as we came to a big door with Prescott in big gold writing on the back of the door. "Okay love, go on in she's been expecting you." I smiled and nodded as I walked to the door and brought my shaking hand up to the door as I slowly knocked on it.

"Come in." I cleared my throat and pushed the door open slightly seeing the smiling woman behind the desk.

Hunter p.o.v

Walking out of the big 3 story house that was based in the centre of the small woods. I looked over my shoulder to the big mansion type house. I sighed as I turned around seeing nothing in sight as I put one foot in front of the other as I picked up my pace starting to run as everything else became a total blur. The trees were now a passer by of my daily routine. I came to a sudden halt at the wall around our premises as the leafs from all around me had seemed to slowly blow around me and started to settle on the ground from the speed I was running. I slowly took a few steps back as I ran forwards and pushed myself up as I scrambled up the wall grabbing the top as I swung my legs over and looked down as my feet went first, slamming onto the floor making a thud as I placed my hand on the floor and pushed myself up. I leant back on the wall as I straightened my leather jacket out and blue jeans as I pushed my red aviator glasses up and pulled out one of my cigarettes as I placed it in my mouth and lit it and put my Zippo into my back pocket and took my cigarette out letting the smoke fill the air as I looked down the road seeing Blue Bay High as I sniffed the familiar smell of sex, toast, blood, eggs, sweat, fear, happiness, depression, coffee, drugs, loneliness, and.. Dustin. I sighed.

"Someone's got a hang over…" He sung as he bounced over the road and jumped up smacking his shoulder into mine as he stumbled back as I smiled watching him frown but wipe his nose in an attempt to be cool. I smiled and pretended to agree with him. Acting became a very good, More of a sport for me now.

"Shut up asshole..." I hissed massaging my temples.

"Don't see why you just didn't stay at home." He said whilst walking backwards and playfully jabbing fists towards my stomach but not actually hitting me.

"Maybe because there I have more of a headache and there I can't do this." I jabbed my fist into his stomach as lightly as I could possibly punch him, without breaking anything, seeing him bend over as I smiled and walked past him.

"Yo!" I turned and looked at him as he pushed himself up and ran towards me as I threw my cigarette away and turned around running at human speed towards the school.

"Come back here…"He said breathlessly as I jumped 2 steps up the stairs as I reached the front door and quickly ran through it as I legged it through the hallway coming to two partings going left and right. Left to the swimming pool and right to the science department. I looked behind to see him extremely close as I chose left and ran forward starting to turn left until I felt a arm on my shoulder and swinging me into the lockers making an all mighty thud as I groaned and looked at him seeing him smiling and bent over slightly as I laughed and placed my hands on my knees bending over to. "Alright… see you at lunch?" I nodded as he put his hand in the air as I reached up and smacked mine against it as I carried my journey down the hallway towards the pool as Dustin headed the other way.

Tori p.o.v

I walked into the class seeing Mrs. Kelly Prescott walk in front as she wondered over to the desk where the teacher was as I lifted my head up seeing the whole class looking at me as I felt my cheeks redden as I quickly bowed it again hearing the whispered and giggling as I saw something heading in my direction. I lifted my head up seeing the little round ball of paper heading towards me as I pulled a grimace and closed my eyes ready for impact. When the impact didn't come I frowned and slowly opened my eyes seeing a tanned hand in front of me. I frowned and followed it seeing a boy about the same age as me smirking. He had brown hair that hung in his eyes and was wearing a jeans and a soccer uniform. He was tall and lean and his features were straight, perfect, and angular. He also had very dark eyes. He threw the paper in the direction it came from hitting a red-head square in the face. He looked to me and smiled as I did the same.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Connor by the way." He said as the teacher started to begin class. "It was nice to meet you." He said. And before I could get a reply he was already turned around walking to his seat.

"Amber! Go to the office! Now!" Ms. Prescott said sternly as I watched the girl who tried to hit me stand up holding the piece of ripped paper as she walked towards me grinning.

"Next time." She whispered walking past as I looked down.

"Tori..." I looked up to the teacher as she pointed to an empty desk at the back. "There's your chair." I smiled and made my way back. I walked to my desk and sat down.

"Ignore them..." I heard a whisper as I sat down placing my books on my desk as I looked to my right seeing the smiling brunette.

"Yeah… she's a bitch." I smiled and looked behind me seeing a darker skinned boy wearing red black cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. He had a skateboard under his desk and his helmet on top of it.

"Marah." She handed her hand out as I shook it. "That's Shane." I smiled and shook his hand.

"My name's Pat.. Pat mycrotch." I frowned and looked to the guy in front, who had blonde spiky hair, as he laughed hearing someone laugh by his side as they both high fived each other.

"Yeah that's what he says to his dog." Marah said with a laugh as I released a laugh.

"You can tell the dogs already gone for his hair." Shane added smirking.

"Coming from you..." Dill said standing up as he towered over us.

Teacher: "SIT DOWN DILL." I watched as he snarled and slowly sat dow. I looked over to the other side of the room seeing the boy that had saved me from the paper ball sitting down on the other side along with a girl who looked about the same age, with wavy brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back. They weren't staring at me, unlike most of the students, so it was safe to stare at them without the fear of being caught. They were looking away and their faces were something you would expect to see on the cover of a magazine.

Tori: "Who are _they?_" I asked Marah as she looked around.

"Connor and Kira Bradley." She answered as I frowned. "They live together in the massive mansion down the road in the woods with their other adopted siblings." I frowned and shook my head.

"They keep themselves to themselves, after their father Dr. Tommy Bradley and his wife Kimberly died." Shane added.

"Mmm...Kira and Dustin are twins. They and Connor are both 17 and Hunter is 18." Marah continued as I broke eye contact with them.

"Whose Dustin and Hunter?" I asked as turned back towards her.

"Dustin and Hunter are the two other boys that live in the mansion. Hunter and Connor are Dr. Bradley's biological sons. Dr. Oliver adopted Dustin and Kira when they were young." Shane answered for me.

"Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for them. They don't date." She sniffed. I wonder when they had turned her down.

"Yeah but Kira and Connor are together. Which is so weird man! They _live_ together!" Shane whined.

"I heard that the Bradley's died a few years ago." Shane whispered as the teacher sent a disapproving look our way.

"In a limo crash when they were going to an event for Dr. Bradley." Marah continued as I frowned as I looked over to Connor who was looking through a soccer magazine.

"That's not the real story…" Dill said as I frowned and looked to the guy in front as he turned in his chair slightly. "The true story is that Hunter, Connor, Kira and Dustin were in the limo too… But inside the limo there was some weird transformation that changed them." I frowned as he came closer. "Their parent's died but they all got infected and lived. I heard that they had another secret brother named Blake. But he was so bad that Dr. Bradley put him back in foster care."

"Oh yeah I heard that...but it's only because all you guys want to have a reason why Hunter and Connor can beat you at any sport." Marah joked as she got out her English textbook.

"Yeah… Pretty true." Shane agreed as he leaned back on his chair.

"Hey... I can take Hunter on." Dill argued as I frowned watching him scoff.

"Would like to see you try. After school? He'll be training anyway." Shane challenged as I watched Dill gulped slightly and slowly nodded.

"Good it's settled. We'll finally see who's faster." Marah finished as she smiled looking at a nervous Dill.

"So... Does anyone know the true story?" I asked as Marah smiled.

"The Bradley's go way back in this town, to the early 1700's. The men were mayors of the city."

"What happened?" I pressed on wanting to learn more.

"No one knows…apparently it stays in the family history. No one wants to ask what happened or why they just disappeared." Marah shrugged as I bit my lip thinking.

"No one knows what happened… Hunter and Connor were named after there great, great, great, great, great grandfather's Henry and Cornelius Bradley..." Shane said as he looked at me.

"Both disappeared in the house fire." Marah finished for him.

"House fire?"

"Yeah…The one they live in now. Burnt down in the 1770's and was rebuilt in the 1800's but no one knows who by."

"Sound's a bit iffy to me." I said.

"Me too… But that's the Bradley's… iffy to the bone." Shane said as he turned his attention to the front. I looked over to Connor who stretched as I saw him wearing a wrist cuff. I took a closer look and saw that it had a lion on it and beneath the lion was a chevron with 3 shamrocks. Above the lion was a small hand and the eye of the lion looked like it had a ruby in it.

Before I could look anymore Connor turned around and caught me staring at him. I quickly looked away blushing red as I watched him furrow his eyebrows and turn back around before whispering something inaudible to Kira.

I turned my attention back to Mrs. Prescott as I tried to focus on English but found myself wondering what secrets the Bradley's held.

Hunter POV

Watching as everyone walked around as I leant back on the lockers hearing the small thuds of people's feet. I looked to my left as I fiddled with my lighter slowly flicking it on and off as I watched as a young blonde girl wearing a mini denim skirt and a white tank top. She smiled at me as I did the same hearing her soft heartbeat as she walked past. The soft smell of her perfume mixed with adrenaline and slight smell of sex. I looked to the room she came out of seeing a tall masculine guy come out doing his flies up as I pushed myself up and slowly followed behind the guy as I found myself following in his footsteps as he entered the co-ed toilets. I looked around as everyone did there own thing. I placed my hand on the door suddenly feeling myself being pushed back as my back collided with a locker as the sound echoed through the now empty hallway as I fell to the floor and placed my fist on the cold floor as I looked up seeing Connor standing by the door as I chuckled and shook my head slowly pushing myself up.

"Don't even bother." He said as I sighed.

"I wasn't going too." I mumbled.

"So.., You were just wondering into the toilets?" Connor countered as I sighed.

"There's something I'm not telling you." I said as he smiled.

"Go to the field Hunter… Work off your hunger. I overheard Dill's going to try and race you." I laughed as I looked at him.

"Hunter..." I looked to him as she smirked "Kick his ass… He tried to pick on a new girl." I smiled and nodded.

"Don't need telling twice." I said as he reached into his bag over his shoulder and pulled out a bag of blood.

"Not all at once. We need to go hunting soon." I nodded as I smiled and took it off him.

"See you later." I said putting it under my shirt and heading to the co-ed bathroom.

"Bye." I walked into the toilets and went into the last cubical as I pushed open the door and locked it. I leant back on the wall as I looked down to the packet tearing the top off as the warmth of the blood radiated through me as I closed my eyes opening my mouth slightly as I grunted and slowly opened my eyes as I looked down to the packet seeing the veins in my hands slowly pump a red colour as I brought the bag to my mouth as the smell of iron filled my nostrils. I instantly bit into it feeling the blood slowly come out as I squeezed as hard as I could feeling it rush out as I reached my right hand out and grabbed the toilet roll stand as I pushed it off the wall making a massive thud as the door opened.

"Hello?" I frowned and took the packet out as I felt my teeth still sharp and the veins still pumping a red colour throughout my body. "Are you okay?" She asked as I smelt her amazing perfume. Kind of like roses mixed with strawberries. I felt myself warming up slightly as my teeth sharpened that little bit more.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Do you need any help?" She asked. I heard the softness in her tone as I reopened my mouth and shut my eyes.

"No.. I'm fine.. Just.. get out." I said holding onto the wall smelling her intoxicating scent.

I sighed as I heard her footsteps as she slowly walked out hearing the door shut as I looked down to the now empty bag. I placed it in the toilet and flushed it as I looked down to my arm and hand seeing my veins slowly disappear into the normal greenish colour. I pushed the door open and walked out. I wondered out feeling slightly refreshed and regenerated.

Tori p.o.v

"Where did you go?" Marah asked as I walked over and sat on the field next to her seeing the group of people running as I placed my books beside me.

"I think someone was chucking up in the bathroom." I said as I looked to the field seeing a tall, muscular blonde boy walking on wearing a pair of slightly baggy black shorts and a red tank top with some running shoes. His really tanned skin that the sun just seemed to make browner. His blonde hair that shinned against the sun and the tank top that clung to his muscles on his stomach as I let out a shaky breath seeing something catch my eye. I looked down to his hand seeing a wrist cuff identical to the one that Connor had been wearing earlier. I frowned and watched as he looked up showing her amazingly crystal blue eyes.

"Here's your competition Dill." Shane said as I watched Dill and Shane stand up. I watched as the blonde looked up to us as I saw him smirk as Dill wondered over as he straightened up.

"Who's that?" I asked wanting to be sure. I kinda knew by the wrist cuff.

"That's Hunter." Marah answered watching him. I nodded and watched as Dill walked over as Shane stayed a few feet behind as Dill and Hunter talked. I watched as his eyes slowly veered away from Dill as his eyes locked onto mine. I froze. It was too late to look away now. He smiled slowly as I watched his pupils dilute slowly as I frowned. He closed his eyes and opened them looking back to Dill.

"Alright, Let's do this." I watched as Dill walked past Hunter as he turned and looked to the race track seeing everyone clear it as he walked towards the start seeing his shoulder blades stick out of his shirt slightly.

This is wrong.. So wrong. I shook my head as I looked to them seeing Dill and Hunter bend down and place their left knee on the floor and both their hands. Shane walked up as me and Marah sat up straight.

"Play fair you two." I watched as Hunter lifted his head up as he looked down the run way. "3, 2...1 Go!" They both kick started as I watched Hunter's legs go like some kind of lion or something. Dill was slightly behind as I watched Hunter's concentrated face as he ran down the course already in front of Dill. I watched as he looked down to his pockets as he slowed his pace coming to a stop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone as I watched him look from his phone to Dill as he walked by. He flicked his phone up.

"What's he doing?" Marah asked as I frowned. Hunter looked back to us and then to Dill as he started to walk backwards off the track. He turned around and ran as I watched him run to the end of the field and through the big gate at the end as he disappeared down the hill. "I guess he had to be else where."

"Yeah.. I guess." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter p.o.v

I found myself running down through the woods as I came to a halt feeling my phone vibrate as I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked as the leaves around me started to settle down around me. I looked around the woods, down the trail that was a shortcut to our house.

"Hey man. I've got some bad news Hunter." Dustin started as I inhaled deeply smelling everything around me as I smelled Connor near by. About two seconds later Connor was beside me as a gust of wind rushed by.

"What is it Dustin?" I asked as I was starting to get irritated. Connor and I continued through the woods towards our house.

"Blake's back." He sighed as I froze and stopped walking. Connor stopped and looked at me questioning what was happening.

"What do you mean back?" I asked angrily as Connor brought his hand to my temple. He closed his eyes tight as I suddenly felt slightly dizzy as Connor read through my thoughts. He gasped as he brought his hand back and opened his eyes.

"I'll kill him." Connor growled he clenched his fists. He walked over to one of the near by trees and punched as it snapped in half producing a loud crack.

"I smelled his scent near the woods. He was definitely near the house." Dustin continued.

"The woods? We're there right now." I said as I looked at Connor and nodded. We raced to the other side of the woods as I was instantly hit with a wave of Blake's scent and a human scent.

"He's near." Connor growled as we continued to run as everything was a blur.

"Dustin he's with a human." I said as we slowed down with the scent becoming stronger.

"I'm on my way. Wait for me." Dustin said as he hung up. I turned to face Connor.

"What's he doing back?" Connor demanded. "You would think after al this time he would just give up."

"He wants something. And whatever it is, he's not going to stop until he gets his way." I said as I turned around as I could feel Dustin approaching.

"We've got to find him before he kills again." Connor agreed as Dustin appeared by our side.

"Hey guys." He greeted as we nodded. "Let's go."

"His scent is getting stronger. Be careful." I stated as I inhaled again. This time I could pick up the second scent better.

"He's with a girl." Connor said before I could.

We came out into a clearing and about 50 yards ahead I could make out the outline of Blake talking to a teenage girl.

"Don't let him manipulate you. I'm going to take the girl. You make sure Blake gets out of here." I said as they nodded.

"Hey! Blake!" I yelled as Connor, Dustin and I ran towards him at human speed.

We approached him as he smirked at us. I looked over at the girl making sure she was okay.

"Oh hey guys." He answered casually before turning back around the blonde girl.

"So how about tomorrow? Movies?" He asked as I saw him widen his eyes. The girl looked into his eyes as her pupils started to dilate. I had to stop him before the girl agreed to it.

"Long time no see huh man!" Dustin stepped between the two as Blake broke eye contact with the blonde as her eyes returned to normal. Blake growled at him as I took my chance and put the Bradley charm to the test.

"Sorry but she's not interested." I said as I reached forward and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me. I felt her heartbeat rise as I stood protectively in front of her. Blake glared at me as he clenched his fists.

"We'll finish this later." Blake growled to me before walking off in the opposite direction, closely followed by Connor and Dustin. I slowly turned and faced the young girl who gave me an odd expression.

"Sorry about my brother. Was he bothering you?" I asked as she studied me for a second. Humans always watched us. We were beautiful to them. We fascinated them. Everything about us drew them in; our voices, our faces, even our smell.

"Just a bit, yeah." She breathed out, as I smirked down at her.

"Where do you live?" I asked as we started to walks towards the opening of woods, the road visible just ahead.

"Umm... near Sunrise Lane." I smiled as she did the same.

"These woods aren't safe. I'll walk you home." I said as she smiled.

"Thanks." I mostly wanted to make sure that she got home safe.

"So what's your name?" I asked as she smiled to me.

"Veronica Hanson.. But most people call me Roni." I smiled as she skipped slightly.

"How old are you?"

"15." I raised my eyebrows.

"You know someone of your age shouldn't be wondering around the woods by yourself."

"I realized that now." She said as we exited the woods and turned right down the street.

"Maybe we should keep this between us, so as not to scare your family." I tried to persuade her. I put my hands in my pockets as we continued down the street.

"I got confused. Didn't know which way I was going."

"Are you new here?" I asked as she turned and looked at me.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"I'm good at faces." I said as she smiled.

"Yeah… We moved here last week."

"Why's that?" I pressed on as she stopped at the exit of the trail.

"Because of me." She said as I frowned.

"Why?"

"We had to be closer to the hospital encase of emergency's."

"Emergency?" She turned and did a soft smile.

"I have cancer." I stopped as she looked at me and frowned. "What?" I smiled slightly.

"You're going to be fine you know." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so."

"I do." I said as she frowned. "Do you trust me?" I whispered as she turned towards me.

"Yes." She breathed out as I took a step near her.

"Shut your eyes." I told her as she looked at me questioning her judgement. She obeyed and slowly shut her eyes. I looked around the street to make sure that no human was around. I slowly stepped towards her as I brought my hands to face. I cupped her cheeks as she slightly jumped. I raised my fingers and pressed my index and middle fingers to her temples.

"What-"She started to ask but it was too late. I shut my eyes as I focused on her. I made every atom in my body focus on healing her. I groaned as I felt myself starting to become weaker from transferring my energy to her. You see we vampires all have our powers. I, for instance, am a healer. I can heal anybody or anything of anything. All I have to do is focus myself on the person in my hands. However being a healer isn't as easy as it seems. I can't drain an infinite about of healing energy into someone or I become too weak.

Connor, Dustin, Kira and Blake are different. Kira and Blake can both manipulate people. All the human has to do is look into their eyes long enough for Kira and Blake to focus their energy, and if they keep eye contact they can manipulate a human into doing whatever they want. Connor has one of the easiest powers; reading minds. Connor can read anyone's mind within a 10 mile radius. However some vampires have learned to block their minds from being read, like myself. I grew tired of him searching my mind and my invasion of privacy. Dustin also has a fairly easy gift. He can see into the future. However since the future is subjective, it's always changing.

I felt myself starting to grow weaker as I let go of her face. She instantly started to fall down, her energy low from the transfer still. I quickly caught her and carried her bridal style to her home.

Tori p.o.v

Sitting down in my bedroom hearing the soft voice of Adele as it filled my room. I took off my glasses and placed them on my desk as I looked down to my homework.

"Tori love... There's someone at the door can you get it?" my mom yelled as I sighed and stood up putting my chair under the desk as I looked at myself in the mirror seeing the white pyjamas and different shades of blues as spots with my black tank top and my hair down.

"Can't you answer it mum? I'm in my pyjamas."

"I'm in the bath!" she yelled back.

"Urgh…" I moaned as I walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs as I got to the big wooden door. I unlocked the door but kept the hatch on as I pulled it open looking out through the small gap as I saw Hunter Bradley.

"Hi, I think I found your sister." I froze as I saw him holding my sister in his arms.

"Oh my god is she okay?" I asked as I quickly unlatched the lock and opened the door letting him carry her inside.

"Umm...yeah I found her walking in the woods and when I was walking her home she fainted." He said as he carried her in and set her down on the living room couch.

"The woods? What was she doing in the woods?" I asked frantically as I kneeled beside her.

"She said she got lost on her way home. Don't worry she's okay." He said as I looked into his eyes and instantly felt myself wanting to believe him. I looked down to my little sister and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Could you get a cold wash cloth? To put it on her forehead?" He asked me as I looked back up to him and nodded. I quickly ran into the kitchen and got it.

"That should be good." He said as I placed it on her forehead. We sat in silence as I watched Roni slowly start to stir.

"Thank you." I told him as he looked up to me. His crystal blue eyes piercing into mine.

"For what?" He asked me as I took a glance down to my sister.

"For saving her. Protecting her." I answered as he smiled slightly.

"It was no problem." He responded as we stared at each other. Just then Roni started to wake up as I looked down to her.

"Roni…Roni what happened?" I asked her as she sat up slightly. I was about to prop up a pillow behind but Hunter already had the pillow in his hands.

"I was on my way home from school and just got lost. I didn't know which to go. "

"Are you okay?" I pressed on.

"Yeah.. Just feeling a bit under the weather and tired. If it wasn't for Hunter that guy would still be flirting with me." I lifted my hand up and placed it on her forehead feeling the normal temperature.

"What guy?" She shrugged and turned back looking to Hunter who was now standing inside the little arch doorway that lead o the living room."

"He's an ex friend of mine. Don't worry he won't be bothering her anymore…" He answered. The tone in his voice told me not to ask any further.

"Thank so much Hunter. Without you who knows what could have happened to her." I thanked him again trying to get of the subject of his ex-friend.

"Your very much welcome." He said politely as he smiled towards us.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm really tired." Roni said interrupting us.

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute." I said as she walked upstairs.

"You can come i-" I started to offer as he interrupted me.

"No... Honestly it's fine." He said politely.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he nodded.

"Maybe another day?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry where are my manors." He said as I frowned. "I'm Hunter." He said softly as I smiled as he outstretched his hand. I stepped out of the door way slightly and shook his hand.

"Tori."

"It's very nice to meet you Tori."

"You too." He smiled and took a step back.

"Have a nice night."

"I will... See you in school tomorrow?" I asked as he nodded.

"Possibly." I smiled as he took another step back onto the garden. "Make sure she doesn't go wondering about again."

"Yeah I think I'll walk her to school to/from school from now on." I said as he smiled.

"Alright... Good night."

"Night." He turned around and slowly walked down the street as I smiled to myself and shut the door as quietly as I possibly could as I turned around and leant back against it. I don't know why but I felt as if my heart was beating out of my chest. Nothing could explain the way I was feeling right now.

Hunter p.o.v

I walked into the house and shut the door as I wondered through to the stairway as I walked up to the top of the building. I reached my big steel door at the top as I pulled out my keys and put them into the door, kicking it open and walking in as I closed and locked it behind. I reached across and pressed the light switch seeing the light flicker on as I turned around. I looked at the big book case filled with over a thousand old books as I walked over to the table that was beside it. I picked up the crystal glass and placed it in the side as I picked up the crystal bottle with the red milky blood inside as I emptied it into one of the glasses. I put it back down and put the lid on as I picked up the glass and turned around looking at my big wooden bed and the grey bricked wall surface the wooden floors with a red rug. I took a small sip of my drink as I placed it down as I wondered over to my bed. I lay down and stared at the ceiling, reminiscing about the days event's….


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter p.o.v

I watched as everyone walked to school doing there usual thing as I leaned against the wall waiting for Dustin.

I looked down the streets seeing people walking or skating to school as I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Flashback 1758_

_Moving to Blue Bay was interesting. I think I might have even been a bit happy I was moving here. Fresh start, fresh faces, fresh blood.. That I can't go near. It's like torture._

_Kira: "I got it." I nodded as I smelt the soft scent of humans approaching as the doorbell rung and Kira answered the door. "Hello?" I heard the chattering as Kira welcomed them in. "Hunter.." I stood up as I looked to Kira as she walked into the house with some people behind her. "These are our neighbours." She said as I smiled and looked to the eldest woman as she wondered over to me. I smiled and bowed as she did the same._

_Hunter: "It's nice to meet you.. I'm Hunter." I said as she smiled._

_Rachel: "Rachel." She said as I shook her hand. I looked to the man as he came over and smiled as he bowed as I did the same._

_Edward: "Edward." I smiled and shook his hand._

_Hunter: "It's nice too meet you both." I said as they both smiled._

_Rachel: "This is our daughter..." I looked behind as I saw a young blonde, about the same age as me, with curly haired girl enter. The long flowing dress and the little hat that had a flower coming out of it as she came over._

_Genevieve: "Hi." I smiled as I bowed slowly and looked back to her as her red rosy cheeks flushed._

_Hunter: "Hi.. I'm Hunter." I said as she smiled._

_Genevieve: "Genevieve." I smiled as she did the same._

_Hunter: "Urgh.. This is my sister Kira." I said as she smiled and shook her hand. "And my brother Blake." I said as Blake wondered around the corner. I watched as he wondered over to Genevieve and held out his hand as she placed hers in his as he bent down and placed a kiss on her hand._

_Blake: "It's a pleasure." I looked to Kira as she smirked as I bowed my head. "So are you our next door neighbours?" He asked as I looked at Kira and pointed my head to the blood that was in a crystal mug as she wondered over and picked it up as she wondered into the kitchen._

_Rachel: "Yes, we live just in the village. Are your parent's here?" I nodded and looked at Blake as he talked to Genevieve._

_Hunter: "I'll go get them." I said pushing myself up as I wondered upstairs hearing the muffled cries. I pushed open the door as I looked in seeing the two cleaners as I walked in. I bent down to their level as I widened my eyes seeing them stop crying as they're pupils shrunk. "Your names are Thomas and Kimberly Bradley, parents of Hunter, Kira and Blake Bradley. You lived in Italy in a town called Fermo. You will listen and agree with what ever I say in the next 3 hours and then you'll forget everything and go home.. Come back tomorrow and tidy this place." I said as they both nodded. "Good.. Now go introduce yourselves to our new neighbours." I said as they nodded and stood up as they walked out._

_Walking up to my room as I opened the door and looked in. I frowned but smiled as I saw the back of Genevieve as she looked up and down my bookcase._

_Hunter: "Something take your fancy?" I asked as I wondered in and over to my leather chair as I sat down._

_Genevieve: "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to just walk in like this..." She said as I smiled._

_Hunter: "Not a problem."_

_Genevieve: "So... Where do you come from?"_

_Hunter: "Here... Well... I used to live here." I said as she frowned and looked at me._

_Genevieve: "I don't remember you."_

_Hunter: "We kept ourselves to ourselves." I said as she smiled._

_Genevieve: "Ahright.. So where did you leave to?"_

_Hunter: "Italy." She nodded as she picked out one of my books._

_Genevieve: "Italian Renaissance.." She mumbled as she looked back to me and smiled._

_Hunter: "I like to read." I said as she nodded._

_Genevieve: "So... Why did you move from here?"_

_Hunter: "Family issues." I said as she nodded._

_Genevieve: "Right.. Are you going to school?" She asked as I shook my head. "Why not?"_

_Hunter: "School's not really my thing." I said as she frowned. "You can borrow that if you want." I said as she smiled._

_Genevieve: "Thanks."_

_Rachel: "Genevieve we have to go in a minute."__I smiled as I looked to her._

_Genevieve: "It was nice meeting you."_

_Hunter: "You too."_

_Genevieve: "What's your name again?"_

_Hunter: "Hunter Bradley."_

_Genevieve: "Genevieve Hanson." I smiled as she did the same._

_Hunter: "It was nice to meet you." I said as she smirked and walked out of my room._

Dustin: "Earth to Hunter.." I saw a hand wave in front of me as I snapped out of it.

Hunter: "Sorry about that." I said as he smiled.

Dustin: "No problem.. Now let's get to History." I nodded as he handed me one of his cigarettes.

Tori p.o.v

Wondering around is how I spent my morning. Wondering around trying to find the right room to go into. How hard could it be to find a room.. One room. They have freaking numbers on.

Kira: "Tori right?" I frowned and turned around seeing Kira smiling at me as I smiled softly.

Tori: "Yeh.. Hi." I said as she smiled.

Kira: "Hey are you lost?" I nodded as she smiled. "What room are you in?"

Tori: "194." I said as she nodded.

Kira: "Ahh.. History.. My brother's in there now." I smiled as I looked up to her as we walked through the corridor. Nerve's slightly kicking in.

Tori: "Cool.." I said trying to play it cool.

Kira: "Did you do your science work?" She asked as I shrugged.

Tori: "I tried.. But it was too hard."

Kira: "Yeh it was pretty unfair for them to pile it on you on your first day." I nodded. "How about you come over later and I'll help you?" I smiled and looked up to her.

Tori: "Really?" I asked as she nodded.

Kira: "Sure. Need a science partner anyway and you look like you can find your way around a book so that counts as something." I smiled as she did the same. "Okay here we are." I smiled as we got to the room. "Are you free on Saturday?"

Tori: "No.. not Saturday but I can do Sunday." I said as she smiled.

Kira: "Sounds perfect. I'll come and pick you up at 12? At the front gates of school?" I nodded as she smiled. "Great." I smiled and pushed open the door as I looked in seeing everyone taking their seats as I caught a glimpse of Hunter sitting in the far corner.

Marah: "Tori?" I looked around and saw Marah sat one seat in front and to the right to Hunter as he waved me to sit down in front of him. I looked at Hunter as he was leaning back on his chair against the wall with his legs up and his black boots on the table as he read a book. He looked over his book to me as I smiled and placed my bag on the floor.

Hunter: "Hey." he said as I looked to him and smiled.

Tori: "Hey." I replied as I took a seat. I looked to Marah as she widened her eyes and looked back to Hunter then to me as I smiled and looked down.

Mr. Teal: "Okay group." I looked forward seeing a man walk in as he came and sat on his desk. "Can someone remind me what we've been talking about."

Dill: "The History of cultures." I looked at the teacher as he nodded.

Mr. Teal: "Okay, anyone care to elaborate?"

Marah: "We were talking about the different Indian, Italian and German cultures."

Mr. Teal: "Okay, so.. Anyone remember which culture we were talking about?"

Shane: "The Europeans."

Mr. Teal: "Okay so can anyone tell me what the most common Culture was in Europe?"

Tori: "Christianity?" I asked as he smiled.

Mr. Teal: "Correct.." He squinted slightly.

Tori: "Tori.. Hanson." I said as he smiled.

Mr. Teal: "Good job Tori. Can you tell me what the most mythological Culture?"

Shane: "Vampire's?"

Hunter: "Werewolves." I looked over my shoulder to Hunter who was reading a book.

Mr. Teal: "Correct.. Why do you say werewolves?" I looked back to Hunter as he cleared her throat and sat up.

Hunter: "Werewolves were mostly the culture of Europe and Vampire's were mostly seen in England.. The first person was William of Newburgh's and then the word Vampyr was added into the English dictionary in 1734 then the first ever book was in England in 1819." I looked back to the teacher as he smirked. "The Vampires were mostly spotted in England than any other place in the world. That's why I say Werewolves."

Mr. Teal: "I don't know whether to be proud that you've done your research or disturbed that you know this." I smiled and looked over my shoulder as I looked at Hunter. He gave me a small smile as I smiled back.

Dill: "I would be disturbed.. Especially with that face." I frowned as I heard some ooo's from Dill's friends.. If anything Hunter was the most attractive person I've ever laid eye's on.. In a none sexual way.. Or.. I shook my head.

Hunter: "Your girlfriend wasn't saying that last night." He said as I giggled slightly. The classroom broke out in ooo's and laughter as they waited for a comeback from Dill.

Dill: "What the fuck are you laughing at then?" He said standing up and looking at me.

Mr. Teal: "Sit down Dill." He walked over and banged his hands down on my desk as I shuffled back slightly.

Dill: "You going to laugh now?" I felt my chair being pulled back as I frowned and looked to my right seeing Hunter's hand on the back of my chair pulling it back as he stepped towards Dill as Dill took a step towards him as they came face to face as the air became silent. "What are you going to do Bradley?" I looked down to his hand seeing him tightly gripping his fists as it shook slightly. I frowned as I saw his veins start to poke out.

Mr. Teal: "That is enough." He pulled Dill back as he looked to Hunter. "Hunter, go to the swimming pool and calm down okay?" I watched as Hunter slowly nodded as he turned and grabbed his book as I watched him walk by as Mr. Teal and Dill stood to the side as he walked by and out of the room as I let out a heavy breath I didn't know I was holding. I wanted to go out there and thank him.. But I'm too scared to move right now.

Hunter p.o.v

Walking to the swimming pool as I walked into the area and threw my book to the side and quickly took off my leather jacket and placed it on the bench. I walked over to the equipment as I pulled down my trousers and removed my top leaving me in my boxers. I opened the cupboard and looked into the weights as I picked up the heaviest which wasn't heavy at all for me but I know it will weigh me down. I started to walk to the edge as I hugged the weight tight and jumped in feet first hearing no sound what so ever as I could smell nothing. Everything has disappeared, I felt free and.. Human. I opened my eyes as I looked through the blurry water as I kept my mouth shut. It felt weird even now not breathing but I liked the quietness of the water. I closed my eyes and held tight to the weight as I sat at the bottom of the pool.

Blake p.o.v

I felt my blood pumping through every part of my body as I pulled every now and again on the chains. I heard a rustling as I looked up and saw a flash go across the bared window.

Blake: "Connor?" I asked as there was a slight giggle. I frowned as I gulped slightly "Genevieve?" I asked as she turned and looked through the small window at me. Her blonde curly hair and the black mascara and eyeliner and her tanned skin.

Genevieve: "Hello Blake." I smiled slightly as she undone the door. She walked in wearing her brown boots that were up to her knees almost and her blue jeans and white tank top that hugged tightly to her. "Long time no see." she said walking towards me. I smiled and looked down to my chains.

Blake: "Babe.. Let me out please." I said as she smiled and placed her finger on my chest.

Genevieve: "Now, now.." I frowned as she held her other hand behind her back.

Blake: "Please.. I need to get out." I asked as she smiled. She jerked forward as I suddenly found a sharp object being pushed into my stomach as I looked down seeing the stake right below my heart as she pushed it in a bit further. "Urgh.." I gritted my teeth and looked at her as she smiled.

Genevieve: "That's for trying to kill Hunter." She said as she slowly took it out. She pushed it in again as I bowed slightly.

Blake: "Urgh.. Please Genevieve."

Genevieve: "You need to get as far away from here as possible.. Do you hear me?" I slowly nodded.

Blake: "Okay.." She took it out again as I looked to her. She wondered behind me and ripped the chains off the walls making it look easy. I looked back to her as she smiled.

Genevieve: "Don't tell Hunter I'm back.. It's a surprise."

Blake: "Come with me Genevieve." I asked as she smirked and fiddled with her stake.

Genevieve: "No.. I have more delicate things to do."

Blake: "I love you." I said as she looked at me.

Genevieve: "You don't know what love is." I frowned as I watched her run past me and disappear into the house.

Hunter p.o.v

I slowly flickered my eyes open as I looked across the pool. I saw a shadow at the top of the pool as I looked up and frowned as I saw a dark figure through the water. I could make out the white shirt and blue jeans and curly blonde hair as she twiddled with it but that's all I could see. No face or the features just the outline. I frowned and looked down as I looked back up again seeing the figure go and seeing a different one. A young girl with straight blonde hair and a pair of tight jeans and converses and a polo. I could just make out she was holding some books and wearing some black glasses. I dropped the weight as it bounced on the floor as I pushed my feet off the ground and brought my hands above me as I pushed up to the surface. I breathed in a deep breath.. Habit, as I reached the top. I pushed my hair back as I kicked my legs slightly to keep afloat as I looked towards the entrance seeing Tori standing there smiling weakly at me.

Hunter: "Hey." I said as she smiled and walked in a but further but looked at the water as if it was a disease. "What's up?" I asked as I swam to the side.

Tori: "Nothing.. I just wanted to come and thank you.. For you know.." I smiled lightly.

Hunter: "Dill can be a bit of a douche." I said as I heard her heart skip slightly as I smiled and held on to the side

Tori: "You're a pretty good swimmer." She said as I smiled.

Hunter: "Yeh.. Clears my head." I said as I pulled myself up and stood up as I look to her seeing her tightly holding her books and hearing the increase of her heart as I looked to see her looking at my stomach. I smiled slightly and walked over to the side and picked up one of the spare towels. "How's your sister?" I asked as I looked to her as she sat down on the bench and placed her books down.

Tori: "She's surprisingly perky." I smiled as I looked to her seeing her playing with her sleeve.

Hunter: "Do you have any other brother's or sisters?" I asked as she shook her head.

Tori: "No.. just me my mum, my drunk for a father and Roni. How about you?"

Hunter: "My sister Kira and my brothers Connor and Dustin." She nodded as I looked to her seeing her looking at me. "What?" I asked half smiling.

Tori: "how about your parents?" She asked as I looked down. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bring it u-"

Hunter: "It's okay.." I whispered as I looked up to her. "Me and my brother killed them. Not a good thing to really start off with is it?" I thought as I looked to Tori. "Urgh.. They died in the car crash." I said as she smiled and nodded slightly.

Tori: "I'm sorry.."

Hunter: "Me too." for lying. I couldn't help but think of Genevieve as I looked at Tori. The softness of her features but yet the courage I knew was deep down. Every generation of the Hanson family I had met. I had to. Just to see the kindness and softness I used to see in Genevieve. To remember the good times and forget the bad. "How are you finding school then?" I asked as I looked at her seeing her sigh as she pushed up her glasses.

Tori: "It's okay… Your sister's helping me do some science work this Sunday." I frowned and looked at her.

Hunter: "So.. You're coming over?" I asked as she nodded.

Tori: "Is that alright?" I nodded slowly as she smiled. "Alright.. Well, I'll see you Sunday?" I nodded again. She stood up and walked to the door as I looked to her and stood up.

Hunter: "Tori?" I asked as she turned and looked at me.

Tori: "Yeh?" I looked at her for a second, seeing the resemblance of Genevieve inside of Tori. It scared me.

Hunter: "Have a nice weekend." I said as she smiled slightly.

Tori: "You too..." I smiled as I watched her walk off. As soon as she left I sighed and placed my head back against the wall. I heard my phone go as I got up and walked over to my trousers and picked it up. I saw Kira's name flash as I slide it up and accepted it.

Hunter: "Hello?"

Kira: "He's gone.." I frowned and grabbed my top.

Hunter: "Who's gone?"

Kira: "Blake."


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter p.o.v

Walking through the woods with my phone to my ear as I tried to listen to any sound through the other.

"Find him?" Kira asked me as I wandered through the woods.

Hunter: "No… I can't even trace him." I said as I bent down and touched the floor. "He's covered his tracks." I sighed out. "How about you?" I asked as I slowly stood up.

"I'm in town but I can't even smell him."

"How did he get out?"

"I don't know.. I just came back home and he was gone…. The chains had been ripped off and the door was open. Connor and Dustin said they chained him tight." She said as I let out an angry sigh.

"Well obviously not good enough. Do you think someone came in?" I asked as she went silent. "Kira?"

"Urgh…." There was a silent moan as I heard the phone being dropped.

"Kira?" I asked.

"Wrong." I gripped the phone tight as I felt my anger start to rise.

"Where's Kira?"

"Sleeping.." I heard Blake say as I put the phone down as I closed my eyes and let the air become silent as I breathed in slowly. I could smell the fresh grass that had been cut a few fields away. The stench of horse and cow poo in some of the fields and the smell of people sweat and a bit of fear by people who were going to sleep. Hearing the moans of people having sex was running through my head. Hearing some people crying, laughing, snoring, playing, screaming, arguing and giggling but one thing stood out. The smell of her perfume Wedgwood Jasper Ware, she wore it ever since she first brought her first bottle in 1845. Her scent never changed. I slowly opened my eyes as I let my feet carry me away. Running as fast as I could as I ran past people that had no idea I was running past. All they could feel was the slight wind that brushed past them and the smell of me that would come further down wind. I ran past the Hanson's residence and down to the pub was I came to a halt to two turnings. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up as the smell was a lot stronger. I looked to my left as I could smell the scent coming from down that area. I looked around not seeing anyone as I let my feet carry me down the road. I turned into one of the alleys but come to a sudden halt as I looked through the alley. Pain, anger, hatred, revenge all turned into one as I gritted my teeth and looked down to my sister who was a pale white with her black veins showing. The wooden stake that was inserted into heart as I fell to my knees. I reached forward and held the stake as I quickly ripped it out seeing her lifeless body.

1801 flashback

_Flickering__my__eyes__open__as__I__looked__around__the__empty__dark__room__that__had__a__little__light__hanging__from__the__ceiling.__It__wasn__'__t__even__a__light__it__was__a__candle__in__a__lantern__attached__to__the__ceiling.__I__moved__my__hand__feeling__the__cold__chain__against__my__wrists__and__ankles__as__I__widened__my__eyes__and__looked__down._

_"__It__'__s__okay__Hunter..__" __Kira__told__me__as__I__gripped__my__hands__tightly__as__I__tried__to__get__up__but__the__chains__around__my__wrists__and__ankles__tying__me__down__to__the__metal__chair__as__I__tried__to__push__myself__backwards__but__the__chair__was__nailed__and__soldered__into__the__concrete__ground._

_"__Let__me__out__…" __I__said__as__I__looked__up__to__her__and__around__the__underground__cell._

_"__You__have__to__learn__… __I__can__'__t__let__you__go.__You__have__to__stop..__" __She__whispered__as__she__bent__down__beside__me.__I__looked__to__the__doorway__seeing__an__elderly__woman__wearing__a__long__flowing__dress__and__a__black__cloak__that__she__hugged__tightly__as__she__slowly__pulled__down__her__hood._

_"__Fucking__let__me__out__Kira.__"_

_"__You__and__Blake__have__caused__enough__trouble__for__once.__" __She__turned__around__and__looked__to__the__woman__as__she__nodded.__I__frowned__and__looked__to__the__elderly__woman.__ "__Go__ahead.__"_

_"__You__compelled__her?__" __I__asked__as__she__turned__around.__ "__What__she__going__to__do?__Hug__me__to__death__… __oh__wait..__I__'__m__already__dead.__" __I__said__as__Kira__smirked._

_"__She__'__s__a__witch.__" __I__frowned__and__looked__to__Kira._

_ "__Gonna__turn__me__into__a__frog__now..__" __I__laughed__out__as__I__tried__to__pull__the__chains__again._

_"__No..__I__can__'__t__make__you__like__me__so-__"_

_"__A__veggie?__Tell__me__Kira..__You__can__smell__everything__I__can__smell..__Your__senses__are__heightened__more__now__because__your__not__feeding__on__humans.__So__please..__Tell__me__your__not__hungry..__Let__'__s__finish__this__witch__off__… __you__and__me..__Like__old__times.__" __I__said__as__Kira__smiled._

_ow.__"_

_"__What__is__lost,__return,__not__dead,__nor__not__of__the__living,__spirits__of__the__interregnum,__I__call,__gods,__bind__him,__cast__her__heart__from__the__evil__realm,__I__call__on__you,__Lord;__do__not__ignore__this__request.__" __The__witch__chanted__as__I__let__out__a__small__grunt__as__I__felt__something__churning__in__my__head.__I__felt__my__blood__start__to__boil__as__I__looked__down__to__my__hands__seeing__my__veins__start__to__show__as__I__looked__to__Kira__and__turned__my__head__to__the__side__seeing__her__eye__'__s__widen__as__I__felt__something__trickling__down__from__my__eyes.__I__felt__it__drop__onto__my__shirt__as__I__looked__down__to__see__a__drop__of__blood__that__came__from__my__eyes.__I__looked__back__to__the__witch__as__she__pulled__out__what__seemed__to__be__a__little__glowing__ball.__ "__Let__this__orb__be__the__vessel__that__will__carry__her__soul__to__her,__it__is__written,__this__power__is__my__people's__right__to__wield,__return__to__the__body__what__separates__man__from__animal.__" __I__felt__as__if__my__head__was__going__to__erupt__as__I__looked__up__to__the__roof__feeling__every__bone__in__my__body__almost__break__as__my__blood__started__to__burn._

_"__ARGHH!__" __I__shouted__as__I__gritted__my__teeth__and__pushed__back__slightly__as__I__felt__my__wrist__'__s__tighten__against__the__chains._

_"__So__shall__it__be,__with__the__help__of__this__sister..__" __She__walked__over__to__Kira__as__I__watched__the__witch__bring__out__her__knife__as__Kira__held__out__her__hand.__ "__The__sister__'__s__blood__will__bring__him__to__life__and__give__him,__his__humanity.__" __I__looked__to__Kira__as__the__witch__sliced__part__of__Kira__'__s__hand__and__hovered__it__over__the__ball__as__her__blood__slowly__dripped__over__the__crystal__ball__as__it__slowly__lit__up._

_"__What__the__fuck__is__this..__" __I__hissed._

_"__It__'__s__your__humanity.__" __Kira__said__as__I__shook__my__head__and__laughed._

_"__Fuck__you.__" __I__watched__as__the__witch__walked__over__as__I__tried__shuffling__back__in__my__chair.__She__reached__the__knife__over__as__she__placed__it__on__my__wrist.__ "__I__'__ll__rip__your__throat__out..__" __I__hissed__as__she__looked__at__me._

_"__Now.__" __I__felt__the__knife__slice__my__wrist__as__I__gritted__my__teeth__and__tightened__my__fists._

_"__Urghh__…__.__" __I__grunted__as__I__looked__at__her.__ "__You__'__re__dead..__You__here__me.__" __I__said__letting__my__teeth__slowly__come__out__as__she__smiled._

_"__Katherine.__" __I__looked__to__Kira__as__she__came__over__and__stood__in__front__of__me.__ "__Let__it__be__and__let__the__blood__of__these__siblings__be__forever__strong..__So__it__shall__be.__" __I__looked__to__Kira__as__she__placed__her__cut__hand__against__my__cut__wrist._

_"__I__'__m__doing__this__for__you..__You__'__ve__killed__to__many..__I__can__'__t__let__this__keep__happening.__If__I__can__'__t__change__you..__She__will.__" __I__looked__to__the__witch__as__she__held__out__the__ball._

_"__So__it__shall__be!__So__it__shall__be!__" __I__felt__myself__start__to__sweat__as__I__looked__up__feeling__my__eyes__burn__and__my__blood__starting__to__burn__every__section__of__my__body__as__Kira__gripped__tight._

_"__Please..__Make__it__stop.__" __I__hissed__as__I__felt__things__moving__in__my__body.__I__looked__down__to__my__arm__seeing__little__lumps__moving__up__and__down__my__arm._

_"__ACUM!__ACUM!__" __(Now,__now.)__My__body__felt__as__if__it__was__on__fire__as__I__let__out__a__loud__scream__as__my__lips__parted__seeing__a__small__white__bit__of__mist__come__out__of__my__mouth__and__into__the__ball__as__I__fell__back__against__the__chair._

_Now._

"Huuuu…" She took a deep breath in as she jumped forward slightly as I brought her close to me.

"It's okay." I told her as I held her.

"Hunter.." She whispered opening her eyes.

"I'm here." I whispered.

"How.. What happened?"

"Blake.." I said as she nodded.

"How am I alive?" She asked as I held her hand.

"He must have just missed your heart." I said as she itched her chest slightly and rubbed the part where the stake entered as the wound disappeared. "We have to find him before he does anything else." I said as she nodded.

"He said something.." She mumbled out.

"What?" I asked as we wondered out of the alley.

"Things have a way or repeating themselves.." She said as I frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Probably going to try killing us again." I nodded.

"Sound's fun but… why would he tell you that when he thinks that you're dieing?"

"I don't know.."

"Things have a way of repeating themselves…" i repeated.

"What did he do the last time?" I stopped as a sudden wave hit me.

"Roni.." I said as she frowned.

"Who's Roni?"

"Tori Hanson's little sister.." I mumbled as I started to speed walk down the road.

"Wait.. Hunter?" I looked at her as she pulled me around. "What did I tell you? No getting close to the Hanson's.. Not after the last time."

"It's not like that yeh? Anyway.. You're the one who invited her around for a science date."

"Well I wasn't the one who fell in love with her great, great, great… I don't know what."

"But you invited her around."

"To keep an eye on her. Genevieve will come after the Hanson's family and nothing will be able to stop her. Now Blake's after her too."

"We don't even know the girl." I sighed out.

"Yeh.. I know.. But we don't want another Genevieve incident or a Hunter, Blake, Genevieve incident."

"Oh come on.." I said as she looked at me. "Tying me to a chair.. Getting a witch… come on?" I said as she smiled. "You loved torturing me." I said as she nodded.

"True. But last time Hunter…" She said as I nodded. "You nearly killed a whole city." She said as I nodded.

"I know… I remember." I said as she nodded. "Come on then.. Let's go see the Hanson residence."

Coming up outside the Hanson's residence.

"You go around the back and listen out for anything I'll go onto the roof." I said as she nodded and disappeared.

_Tori:__ "__Roni?__"_ I walked around the side of the house as I grabbed hold of the drain pipe with both hands and placed my feet onto the wall as I started to pull myself up. I know what your thinking why don't I just climb up or jump…. Trust me… They will here me land on that roof.

_Roni:__ "__Yeh?__"_

_Tori:__ "__How__are__you__feeling?__"_

_Roni:__ "__A__lot__better..__It__'__s__like__… __something__just__crawled__into__me__and__… __I__don__'__t__know__it__'__s__hard__to__explain..__"_

_Tori:__ "__Roni.__" _I didn't know what it was but there was something about her voice that was more calming, energetic and relaxing than Genevieve's. "What happened when you met Hunter?" She asked as I frowned.

_Roni:__ "__What__do__you__mean?__"_

_Tori:__ "__Did__he__just..__Come__and__help__you?__"_

_Roni:__ "__Yeh..__He__saw__I__was__lost__and__just__came__over__and__helped__me__home..__"_

_Tori:__ "__Did__he__say__why__he__was__in__the__woods?__"_

_Roni:__ "__No__… __I..__I__don__'__t__know__… __I__can__'__t__remember..__"_

_Tori:__ "__You__can__'__t__remember?__"_

_Roni:__ "__No__…"_

_Tori:__ "__How__did__he__spot__you?__"_

_Roni:__ "__I__don__'__t__know__… __he__just..__Stumbled__into__me__I__guess.__"_

_Tori:__ "__Right__…"_

_Roni:__ "__Why?__"_

_Tori:__ "__No__reason..__I__'__m__going__over__to__theirs__on__Sunday..__Do__you__want__to__come?__You__know..__Make__sure__their__not__physcos.__" __I_ smiled slightly.

_Roni:__ "__Yeh__sure.__Where__'__s__mum?__"_

_Tori:__ "__Working.__"_ I head a small thud as I looked behind to see Blake standing on the roof as I turned around.

_Roni:__ "__What__was__that?__"_

_Tori:__ "__Probably__a__bird.__"_

"Hello bro." I gripped my fists tightly as he snarled.

"You're not going near either of them." I said as he smirked.

"Well.. Considering you don't have the gut's to kill me. Then… I can do what I want and I will start by joining your school... Tomorrow."

"I will kill you if I have to."

"Go ahead." I looked at him for a second. "See you can't do it." I saw him run at me at the speed of lightning not being able to react as fast as he barged into me sending me flying off the roof. I fell backwards as I turned in the air and moved to my side as I looked down to the concrete path to the Hanson's residence. I closed my eyes as I felt my shoulder and side hit the concrete with such a force that there was a slight crack.

"Urgh.." I turned onto my stomach and looked down to the crack in the pavement from my shoulder.

_Tori:__ "__What__was__that?__"_

_Roni:__ "__I__don__'__t__know.__"_

_Tori:__ "__Stay__here.__"_ I heard Tori coming down the stairs as I looked to my shoulder seeing it slightly sticking out a bit further than normal. I quickly pushed it in as the pain rippled through me. I looked to the front door seeing the door handle move as I let my feet quickly take me away.

Tori p.o.v

Walking out into the darkness as I looked around holding the doorknob.

Tori: "Hello?" I asked into the freezing of the night. There was no reply only a small gust of wind as I looked down to the pavement. I closed the door and walked down the pavement as I got to the dent into the concrete. I bent down and placed my hand on the crack and frowned.

Hunter p.o.v

"What the fuck." Conner pushed me as I frowned walking through the front door of our mansion.

"What?"

"You.. Why are you so determined to get involved with the Hanson?" He asked as I looked down.

"I don't know.. it's just-"

"No Hunter.. Not after the last time."

"But-"

"No."

"Blake's joining school tomorrow." I looked at Connor as he frowned. "Looks like I'm going to have to get close to the Hanson's family."

"Or I can. Come on… she wouldn't want to hang with dark broody Hunter Bradley. She would go for the fun, sexier Bradley." He said as he fixed his hair. I chuckled at him as he shot me a blue steel look.

"God I missed that laugh..." I frowned and turned around as I looked to the stairs seeing Genevieve standing at the top of the stair case wearing a white tight tank top and tight blue jeans with brown boots nearly up to her knees showing off her long and slender legs. I looked up to her face seeing her long curly blonde hair and her cute button nose and those luscious pink lips and amazingly blue eyes. She was Tori… Not mentally but her appearance. The only thing that was different is that Genevieve wore eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow where as Tori just stays her beautiful self. "Hello Hunter." I looked to Connor as he gripped his fists. Looking back to Genevieve as she giggled her cute giggle she used to do as my smile slowly disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter p.o.v

"It's good to see you too." She said as I watched her walk down the stairs as I felt Connor tense slightly beside me. He rolled his eyes and walked out as Kira came in. As soon as she saw Genevieve however she tensed her muscles and snarled at her. "This place hasn't changed." Genevieve said looking around the house as she held the banister and walked down.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked as I looked to Genevieve as she looked at me and smiled as I looked at her blankly.

"I think we all now why I'm here." I looked to Kira as she frowned. "The Hanson's." I looked to Genevieve as she walked over to my crystal bottle as she emptied some of the pig's blood into a crystal glass.

"What do you want with the Hanson's?" I asked as she sat down on the sofa as she looked to Kira.

"Can we have some privacy please?" Genevieve asked as I looked to Kira as she snarled slightly.

"It's okay Kira." I said as she looked at me as I looked to the front room as she sighed and nodded walking into the front room as I walked through the corridor as Genevieve followed behind. I walked through the kitchen as I got to the wooden door. I brought out my keys and unlocked the door as I let Genevieve through. She walked up the spiral staircase first as we reached the top of the building. Genevieve stood to the side as we reached the big metal door. I unlocked it as she walked in as I walked in behind and shut the door. I looked to Genevieve as she wondered around my room looking at my bookcase and the window that overlooked the wooded area and slowly reaching my bed as she walked over and sat down onto it. "What do you want with the Hanson's?" I asked as she leant back on her elbows as her chest pocked out a bit. I looked down briefly as she looked up to the ceiling watching as the softness of her neck shined and her neck steadily pumped as I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Believe it or not but I'm here to help you." I frowned and sat down on the leather chair as I looked to Genevieve as she shuffled back onto the bed and patted it. "Care to join me?" She asked seductively.

"No, why do you want to help them?" I asked as she sighed.

"Because there family." She said as I frowned.

"The real reason." I said as she sighed.

"Trent, the guy who turned me, you and Kira is after the Hanson's." I frowned as she picked up one of my books from my bedside table as she stood up.

"Why are they after her?" I asked as she looked to me and raised her eyebrows.

"You do remember who your father was right?" She questioned me.

"What's that got to do with your family?" I said as she turned around. "Genevieve." I snapped as she looked to me and shrugged.

"Well… when you got all..." She pointed at me as I frowned.

"My humanity back?" She nodded and started to flick through one of my books.

"Yeah that, me and Blake went out for a little revenge game.." She said as I stood up.

"Revenge?" I asked as she turned around.

"I would have gone with you but… you went all human slash vampire on my ass." She said slamming the book down. "Blake seemed to enjoy it a lot more anyway." She said with a smirk. "How is he anyway?" She asked as I shrugged. "Still in his cage?" I frowned and looked at her as she turned around. "You shouldn't lock a vampire up like that Hunter..." I ran towards her feeling my blood starting to boil as my teeth sharpened across my lip. Genevieve quickly turned around as she placed her right hand on my shoulder and lunged the paper opener into my side as I leant in to her feeling her hold me as I let out a little grunt. "Now, now..." She said as she held me tight as I felt her twist the knife.

"Urgh…" I grunted as I felt her soft warm breaths against my neck.

"I did it for you..." She whispered. "Now you have no need to worry over him. He's gone and we can concentrate on this new situation."

"He's still here." I said as I leant my forehead on her shoulder feeling her have a good hold of the knife as I looked down seeing the knife right in my waist.

"What do you mean?"

"He… he hasn't left... I think he's going after Tori." I said as she pulled back and looked at me as I moved back and gripped the knife.

"You know her name?" She squinted at me as I looked to her.

"Yeh... I go to school with her."

"Oh… so... What do you think...? Remind you of someone?" She asked whilst smirking. They did look exactly alike other than the smell which I had gotten all too familiar with. Genevieve smelt of strawberries whilst Tori smelt like a fresh rose.

"Yeh..." I said as she smiled." But she's nicer and prettier." I said as she lurched forward and grabbed the knife pushing it up as I fell to my knees feeling her have a good hold as I looked up to her seeing the blood rushing through her veins and her eyes turning a red and her fangs slowly coming out. "Come on then." I said as she snarled. "Do it." I said as her veins slowly started to sink as her veins disappeared. She yanked out the knife as I fell forward feeling her bend down beside me as she placed her hand on my back.

"I'm not going to make this easier for you." She whispered as I looked to her seeing her stand up as she held out her hand to me. I looked down seeing my wound slowly heal as I reached up and grabbed her hand as she helped me up.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as she sighed and leant back on my bookcase.

"Nothing... I just wanted to tell you. You do all the saving and stuff so... What are you going to do?"

"Umm… I don't know…. I guess we can take shifts."

"Shifts?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I got an idea." I looked to the door seeing Kira leaning against the doorframe as Genevieve sighed.

"What's that then Katherine?"

"It's Kira."

"What ever." I looked to Kira as she took a step forward.

"What's this idea?" I asked as Kira looked to me.

"Sunday night Tori and Roni are coming over to help with the studying right?" Genevieve said as I nodded.

"Studying?" Genevieve questioned as she raised her eyebrow at us.

"Shut up." I said as she giggled to herself as I turned back to Kira.

"How about Genevieve pretends to be Tori for the night and we will see where that gets us."

"Great plan Gaylord but how the hell will Tori invite me into the house?"

"No... Genevieve's not going in the house." I said as Genevieve looked at me.

"And why not?"

"Maybe because you're a vampire."

"I'm not going to hurt the girl."

"I don't care, you're not going in and that's final." I said as she sighed. I looked to Kira as she smirked slightly. "Umm... How about she stays outside the house or in the back garden and see if Trent comes... Or Blake." I said as she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan but what if he get' either you or Genevieve." I looked to Genevieve as she looked at me. "The last meeting didn't go down to well."

_1760_

_Feeling the wooden stake enter my stomach as I looked in front to the man who was holding it smiling. I pushed his hand away and placed one hand on the stake as I reached my other hand forward and grabbed his neck. Instantly turning it to the side as I heard a sharp snap as he fell down. I stumbled back slightly as I saw Genevieve cowering behind a tree. I looked back to the building as I saw Trent standing in the doorway licking the blood of his fingers that were from the townsmen._

_"Genevieve." I said as she looked around the tree to me. "Run." I hissed as she got up and held her dress as she started to run holding her big flowing dress and her ballet like shoes tapping on the hard concrete and the hay that surrounded the streets. I looked at the one guy left as he pointed his bayonet towards me. I turned around and instantly let my fast feet carry me slightly far away as I came to a halt smacking into a wall as I groaned and slowly slid across the wall. I tried to run again but fell over some bin bags._

_"Hunter." I looked to the end of the alleyway seeing Genevieve at the end of the alley, holding her dress up as she ran towards me. I pulled myself up as I looked at her. "It's alright Hunter... They've gone." I leaned against the wall as she came into the alley the soft pitter patter of her heartbeat as I watched her come up to me. She stopped in front of me as she looked down to my stomach. "I need to take it out." I looked down to the wooden stake that was lodged in my stomach. I slowly nodded as she grabbed hold of it. I gripped the wall as I looked to Genevieve and into those big greeny blue eyes of hers. With one quick tug I felt it being yanked out._

_"Urghh…." I groaned as I fell down the wall slightly feeling her wrap her arms around me._

_"It's okay..." She smoothly said as I looked down to her open neck with it steadily beating and the vein slightly pumping with the smell of her sweet perfume and the smell of her shampoo. I felt my teeth graze my lips slightly as I opened my mouth and looked down to her neck letting my lips curl slightly. "Are you okay?" I shut my eyes feeling my teeth sink back slightly as I pulled away and slowly nodded._

"_Yeah..." I said as she smiled._

_"We need to get you home." She said wrapping her arm around my waist as she helped me out of the alley. I looked down the road seeing the hay scattered across the road with a carriage with 2 horses racing towards us. I grabbed Genevieve and pushed her to the side watching as she fell over her dress and onto the floor. I looked back to the carriage as I looked to the man who was holding the ropes to the horse as two men stood at the back carrying bayonets. I parted my lips letting my teeth slowly appear as I bent down and parted my lips letting a loud growl out as I ran towards them. "HUNTER." I jumped up raising my legs as my knees touched my chest. I jumped over the horses and the men as I jumped onto the back of the carriage. I turned around seeing the men turn around. One of them raised the gun as I took a step forward and grabbed the gun with my left hand hearing an almighty bang as I brought my right hand forward swinging into his cheek as his head turned to the side I lurched forward pushing my teeth into his neck feeling it pierce the skin as I gripped onto the side of his waist as I kept the other on his gun. I felt most of the blood slightly drain as I pulled my head up and pushed him off the carriage seeing him hit the floor as the carriage come to a halt._

_ "I've got her." Trent said as I frowned as I heard the distant call from an alley. I watched as Trent and another guy pulled Genevieve out of the alley. I caught sight of those bright greeny/blue orbs as she looked at me. Trent knew Genevieve knew about me, Kira and Blake and when he found out he was insisting that we changed Genevieve so the secret wouldn't fill the streets._

_"Hunter... Behind you." I looked behind as I saw the other guy with his bayonet pointed at my forehead as a loud bang surrounded the hills making an echoing sound as I felt it enter. I fell backwards off the carriage instantly hitting the floor and seeing nothing but darkness as I heard Genevieve's cries in the background. "HUNTER!"_

"I think I might remember." She said as I looked down.

"Right well… we know he could trap any of us at any time. He's stronger, faster and he doesn't care who gets in his way." Kira told her.

"Blah, blah, blah... His family weren't hard to kill so I'm sure he would be no trouble."

"His family weren't Vampires." I said as she picked up my glass of blood and swirled it slightly as she took a sip and scrunched up her face.

"This is disgusting..." She said as I looked to Kira.

"We've got Blake as a problem as well now. If he's going to be going to school we've got to be looking out for Tori every second." I said as she nodded.

"Who drinks this shit..."

"Right, is one of us going to look out for her during the night then?"

"Seriously this stuff taste's like cat piss."

"You would know… I'll do late shifts and you do weekends?" I said as she nodded.

"I think I'm going to vomit."

"You can't vomit... Sounds good to me." Kira said as I smiled as she did the same.

"Oh by the way there's Vervain in that." I said as she fell to the floor and started to splutter. "Sorry." I said as her face turned red.

"Why…" She spat some of the blood out as I heard Kira laugh slightly. "Do you... Have Vervain in your… blood." She said between coughs as I placed the glass on the table.

"It weakens us. Plus a few years ago the towns people made us drink some so… we thought we might as well get used to it if they ever use it to draw out vampires." Kira answered for me.

"I don't know if that's clever or really pathetic that you want to be one of them."

"Where are you staying anyway?" I asked as she sighed and sat back on the floor.

"Around."

"That's all you were best at... Sleeping around." Kira said as I looked down.

"Didn't see your brother's complaining."

"Is that all you have to say Genevieve because you can go now." I said as she sighed and stood up.

"It's good to see one thing hasn't changed. The Bradley charms still present." She said whilst walking over to me. "Nice to see you Hunter... I'm sure I'll be running into you again soon."

"Fantastic." I said as she leaned in as I leaned out. "Go Genevieve." I said as she sighed and pouted.

"Not even a goodbye kiss?" She asked whilst pouting.

"Get out before I throw you out."

"I like it when you play rough." She said as I gulped slightly.

"Just leave Genevieve." I said sternly as she sighed.

"Fine... Such a buzz kill." She said as she walked out.

"Today's been….." Kira started as she shook her head.

"Yeh." I said sitting down on the table as she walked over to my bookcase and picked out one of the books.

"You still got all your old books?" She asked looking through the bookcase.

"Yeh..."

"I haven't been up here for years."

"I don't think you've ever been up here." I said as she nodded.

"Only when you were strapped down right…" I looked to her as she wondered over to the middle of the room and stood there. "Here."

"Yeh."

"I remember hearing you scream every night." I looked down to the book as Kira bent down. "Hearing you cry and scream.. It was so hard."

"Still is." I said as she looked at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yes, I really did.

"No... I'm good." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"Okay well... I'm going to go and collect some blood from the factory."

"Okay I might not be here tonight." I said as she walked out.

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." She walked out as I slowly followed behind.

Tori p.o.v

I had my hood up and the bus shelter wasn't doing anything. Leaking everywhere that's what it was doing. The sodding shelter doesn't even have a roof. Just chairs. My books from school are soaked and I'm soaked and my glasses are fogged up and no doubt my hairs gone static from my hood.

"Hi." I frowned as a guy came over with a wonderful smile as he sat next to me.

"Hey." I said as he smiled and handed out his hand which was holding a cigarette.

"Want one?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I'm good thanks..."

"Bus not come yet?" He asked as I looked into his brown eyes.

"Uhh… no not yet." I said as he nodded.

"I'm Blake..." He handed me his hand as I shook it. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No..." I said as his smile dropped.

"Hey." I frowned and looked to the road seeing a smiling blonde looking at me as I smiled back. I looked around as I saw the black Ford Mustang with only two doors. It was a bit of an old car but there was something about it that looked. I know this might sounds weird but loving. I stood up as the rain started to pour it down as I looked to Blake who was looking at Hunter. I looked to Hunter to see him getting out of his car wearing his red tank top, black leather jacket, blue jeans with some boots. He shut the door and walked over as he picked up my books making me smile as he looked to me. "Want to hop in?" I nodded as he pointed to the far side as I walked around the car. I got in and shut the door as I looked to Hunter who was speaking to the Blake guy. He turned around and walked towards me smiling warmly as he got in and placed my books in the back and shut the door. He reached into the back as I watched part of his shirt ride up showing off his flat stomach and the muscle's that were stretching as he sat back down making me look away. "Here." He handed me a jumper as I looked to her.

"What's this for?" I asked as he smirked and looked down. I looked down to see my bra was showing through my top. I started to shuffle the top off as Hunter turned and started to drive away.

"Did you know that guy?" He asked softly as I looked to him seeing him concentrating on the road. His hand tightly clenched on the steering wheel as he quickly changed through the gears, making everything look effortless.

"No… just some weirdo." I said as he smiled and looked to me.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" I nodded as he smiled.

"This is a really nice car." I said as I leant back on the self heating seats as Hunter pressed a button making the hot air suddenly burst out of the car as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you."

"Aren't you too young to drive?" I asked as he smiled and looked out the front window.

"Not really no." He said as I frowned.

"How old are you?" I asked as he turned and looked at me. He stayed silent for a second before turning back around and looking out the window.

"18 how about yourself?"

"17." He nodded as he changed into 3rd gear. "So… you are a bit young to drive." I said as she smirked.

"I guess I am." He said smugly as I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Shoot." I said looking back at my soaking wet books.

"What's up?"

"My books are ruined... My first week and I've already destroyed my History book." I said as she looked to me.

"What book?"

"The Italian Renaissance." I said as he slowed down to the traffic lights.

"I've got a copy at home if you want to borrow it?" He asked as I frowned.

"Don't you need it for History?" I asked as he changed into 1st.

"Nah read it already." I smiled slightly.

"You're a bit of a nerd aren't you?" I said as he looked to me and smiled showing his pearly white teeth.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know... It's just the other day in History and you've already read the book and we haven't even properly started to read it yet."

"I'm a history buff." I looked at him as he winked as I rolled my eyes.

"So... How long have you lived here for then?"

"My family have lived here for as long as I can remember but I only moved back around 3- 4 years ago."

"Aright... Where did you live before hand?"

"Italy."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." I said as I looked to him seeing him nodding but not smiling as I frowned. "So who do you live with?"

"My sister and 2 brothers."

"Ahright, what are their names?" I looked to him as he stopped at the traffic lights.

"Kira, Dustin and Connor…So do you want to come back to mine and grab the book then head back to yours?"

"Sound's good to me." I said as he started to head through the traffic lights as we pulled into the side road. I looked in front to see a big metal gate with a metal padlock on the front of it. Hunter pulled up and undone his seatbelt as he got out as I felt my stomach churn slightly with nervousness. Hunter pulled out his keys as he undone the padlock and pushed open the gates as he walked back over and got in. "Big gate." I said as he nodded.

"Yeh, people who used to live here thought they needed there privacy" he said as we started to drive through entering the woods as I looked around the red and yellow leaf filled place as the sun shinned down the road. The road was smooth as we drove for a few minutes in silence. I was a bit nervous going to Hunter's house but there was something about Hunter and the smell that was around him that seemed to put me at ease. There was something that settled me and I think if I could then I would stay all day in this car.

I got distracted as I saw the big roundabout type thing with a bunch of Roses with a big stone house that had what seemed to be a whole field as its front and back garden. I sat up and looked around.

"Wow, this place is amazing… Where's your house?" I asked as he pulled up in the pebbles outside the big stone house.

"This is it." He said getting out as I quickly undone my seatbelt and got out with him. He walked around and to me as he picked out my books. "I'll put these on the heater for you and you can get them on Sunday if you want?"

"That would be great thanks." I said as she walked over and undone the big wooden door

Hunter p.o.v

I opened the door and looked to Tori as I stood back in the doorway keeping the door open. There was something that felt so good to see her walk in without being invited.

"You can wait in the lounge and I'll go get the book if you want."

"Okay." She said looking around already looking lost.

"It's through the double wooden doors there." I said pointing to the doors as she smiled and walked through as I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the wooden door and opened it revealing the metal door as I unlocked it and closed it behind started to climb the spiral stairs. I got to the top and undone the metal door but instantly stopped as I saw Genevieve asleep in my bed. I frowned and walked over and picked up the book Tori wanted. "Hey." I said as she turned over and pushed off my duvet revealing her in her black underwear and bra as she raised her hands above her head and raised her knee, pointing her toe as she stretched.

"Mmm… Want to join me?" She asked as she rubbed her hands down her side.

"Uhh... What are you doing here?" I asked as she placed her finger tips under her underwear as I gulped.

"Just remembering old times." She murmured with her eyes closed.

"Couldn't you have done it somewhere else?" I asked as she smiled.

"Why when I can have the real thing here." She said rubbing her hand up her flat tanned stomach as I gripped the book feeling my blood start to boil.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as she opened her eyes and looked to me.

"Because I miss you." She whispered as I looked at her seeing for a second the true Genevieve.

"Well miss me somewhere else." I said as she sighed and got up as she looked down to my hand and frowned as she looked back up to me.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked walking over as she reached her hand towards the book as she placed her hand on top of mine as I looked down her slender legs and her tanned stomach as I looked up to her eyes to see her smirking. "You've got a little." She said pointing all around her face as I frowned. I suddenly felt my teeth sharpen as I looked to my hand seeing the red veins pumping as I looked back to Genevieve as she bit her lips and closed her eyes as she sniffed in letting her neck show as she brushed her hair to the side. She reached forward and placed her hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer as I parted my lips feeling her half naked body press against mine as I dropped the book and placed my hands on her bare waist feeling the warm and soft texture under it as I looked down to her neck. "I know you want to." she said as I reached my hand behind her back and slowly brought it up her side to her bra as I gripped the bra strap in my fingers and slowly brought it down one side of her arm as I saw her tanned and exposed shoulder. I bent down and hovered above the area as I felt Genevieve ease into my body as she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer to the area.

"Hunter?" I pulled back and looked at Genevieve as she frowned.

"Who wa-" I put my hand over her mouth as I cleared my throat feeling my teeth slowly sink back in.

"Yeh?"

"I was just wondering if you found it yet?" She asked as I looked back to Genevieve as she pushed my hand away and pouted.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She mumbled as she twirled her hair and pouted.

"That's Tori Hanson." I said as she straightened up and her serious face kicked in.

"What she doing here?" She asked as I grabbed the book.

"I told her I was going to lend her this book." I said as she frowned.

"Are you two?" She asked as I looked at her seeing the slight loneliness in her eyes as I shook my head as she nodded. "Do you like her?" She asked as I watched her look at me as I slowly nodded. "Are you coming back here?" She asked as I nodded. "Can I speak to you when you get back?"

"What about?" I asked as she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Just stuff." She said as I nodded. 

"Okay." I took the book and made my way down. I walked into the lounge as I saw Tori looking through the glass cabinet full of old things.

"You haven't got a T.V?" She asked turning around and looking at me as I smiled seeing those beautiful blue orbs.

"Umm… no... I don't really watch much T.V."

"What are you? An alien?" She asked as I laughed.

"No... Not quiet anyway." I said as she laughed. "Just don't really see the point."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." I said holding out my book. "But as you said. I'm a nerd so hence why no T.V." I said handing her the book as she smiled.

"That's brilliant." She said walking to the door as I followed. I watched as a black Ford pick up truck with a dirt bike in the back, pulled up the circle drive way as it stopped in front of the steps leading to the front door.

"Who's that?" Tori asked me as I smiled.

"That…" I said as I saw my best friend Bryson hop out of the driver side. He was the same age as me with dark brown hair that he spiked into a faux-hawk. He was wearing jeans that had mud near his shoes and a black hoodie. He didn't know about the whole vampire thing. As far as he knew, I was just a normal 18 year old hormonal teenager like himself. He waved to me as he approached the door. "…Is Bryson." I finished as she looked at me as I smiled to her. I opened the door as he walked in.

"What's up bro?" He asked as I gave him a one-armed hug. He patted my back before pulling away.

"Not much man. This…" I said as I watched him look behind me. I stepped back and placed my hand on the middle of Tori's back as I gently pushed her forward. "…is Tori." I said as he smiled down to her. She smiled as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you Tori." He said as he stepped back away from her.

"You too Bryson." She said as she stood nervously beside me. I chuckled to myself as Bryson turned to face me.

"So bro are we still up for riding tonight?" He asked as he pointed his thumb towards his truck. Tori followed his hand as she looked to the truck and then back to me.

"Riding?" She questioned as she looked up me curiously.

"Yeah, we race motocross. We had planned to ride later tonight." Bryson answered for me as Tori face fell a bit.

"Actually Bryson I'm going to have to change plans." I said looking at Tori. She smiled slightly as I put my arm around Tori's shoulders. I watched as she looked down blushing.

"Oh…um...right…okay, I'll see you later then?" He answered as he nodded his head towards me.

"Yes of course." I told him as he opened the front and jogged down the driveway. I let go of Tori as we both stepped out onto the porch under the columns as Bryson opened the door to his truck

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He yelled as he winked to me as I shook my head laughing. I looked towards Tori who was laughing to herself as he cheeks still flushed red.

"If you want to hop in the car and I'll go get my keys."

"No it's fine I'll walk." She said. She walked back inside as I followed her. She grabbed her backpack off the couch as she walked back. "Could do with a stretch." She said as I smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded as I smiled. "Just a second…" I said as I walked over to the coat rack and pulled off one of my favourite leather jackets.

"Here. Don't want you to catch a cold, do we?" I said as she smiled and took the jacket.

"Yeh… I'll see you on Sunday though?"

"Yeh possibly."

"Bye Hunter. Thank you."

"Anytime. Goodnight." I said as I slowly closed the door seeing her walk off. I turned around as I saw Genevieve looking at me.

"Was that her?" I slowly nodded. She walked over in her black bra and underwear as she stood in front of me. "You like her don't you?"

"Yeh." I said as she nodded.

"Can we go upstairs and talk?" I nodded as she suddenly disappeared as I heard the footsteps upstairs. I let my feet carry me as I ended up in the doorway seeing her sitting at the edge of my bed. I walked over as she was slouched slightly. "She won't understand." She said as I frowned.

"Who?"

"Tori."

"Understand what?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Any of this, our world. She won't understand you like I do."

"I've known the girl not longer than a day. I don't think anything is going to happen right now."

"Come here." I frowned and walked over as she looked up to me. "Do you still love me?" She asked as I looked into those blue orbs.

"I'll always love you but the way you treated me…"

"I didn't mean for the whole Blake thing to happen." She said as I looked to her. "I didn't mean for me and him too…" She said as I looked away.

"It doesn't matter now." I said as she took my hands as I looked up to her.

"I've lost you haven't I?" She asked as I clenched my jaw and slowly nodded as I saw the tears prickling in her eyes as I felt her fiddle with my ring on the chain around my neck.

Genevieve p.o.v

I slowly pulled off Hunter's ring as he frowned as I looked at Hunter as I slowly widened my eyes seeing his pupils narrow.

"Make love to me." I said as he nodded seeing his eyes slowly turn back to normal as I watched him bend down as he attached his lips to mine feeling the soft loving lips that were once mine once again attached as the sudden memories of the kiss that we once always used to share. Hunter wasn't like Blake. Blake was a bit of an aggressive kisser if I say so myself. Whilst Hunter puts all his emotion in it. I feel that the kiss isn't intended for me but it feels too good to stop. I pushed myself back onto the bed as he climbed on top and hovered above. I pulled back and looked up to him as I brushed some of his bangs back. "You're going to hate me after this." I whispered as I saw him look into my eyes. I needed it though. I needed Hunter. He was like a drug. I hadn't had him in over 200 years and now when I realise I could loose him all I want to do is make him mine again. I widened my eyes seeing his narrow. "I don't want you to remember this tomorrow okay?" I said as he slowly nodded.

"I won't remember a thing." He said as I placed my and his ring on the bedside table. I looked to him as he bent down and started to kiss my neck as I closed my eyes feeling him nibbling on my sensitive spot as I closed my eyes not being able to hide the joy or happiness I was feeling right now. Even if it was for one night but it will be a night I would want to remember. I felt his teeth pierce my neck as I dug my fingernails into his waist as I let out a small yelp as I closed my eyes and felt him slowly sucking as I dug my nails into his back. I slowly opened my eyes feeling my blood start to churn as I looked down to my hands seeing the red veins start to show as I looked down to Hunter's shoulder seeing the tank top strap hiding the bare skins as I reached up and pulled it away instantly smacking my lips against his shoulder and letting my teeth pierce through his skin tasting the freshness and warmth as I felt him squeeze my waist feeling the blood empty from his body and mine but he seemed to be drinking a lot faster than me as I pulled back.

"Hunter..." I whispered into his ear as I felt him squeeze tighter. "Hunter stop." I said as I felt tiredness start to take over as I tried to push him off. "Please… Hunter." I whispered as his hands dropped onto the bed gripping the sheets as he sucked harder.


	6. Very Important Author's Note! MUST READ!

Sorry for the confusion regarding the chapters, I realized that I accidentally left out a chapter that was supposed to be chapter 3 and part of another story I am writing was added to the Family Parasite by mistake…so I apologize for any inconvenience.

I would recommend going back and re-reading the chapters because there was a few mistakes and I also added some new information as well as changed some.

I will be working on Chapter 6 tonight so hopefully it will be up within 2 days!

ZhaneZeo

Please Read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

Hunter p.o.v

I couldn't stop. There was no way I could stop. It tasted so different from the pig's or hospital blood we drank. This was warmer. Sure it tasted weird because it came from another vampire but it was warm, thick and what was giving me more satisfaction was she was trying to make me stop. There was something about feeling them squirm that made me want to feed more.

Genevieve p.o.v

"Hey Hunter do you have any extra riding gloves? I forgot mine." I heard Bryson yell as I felt my eyes slowly start to close as the room started to spin. There was suddenly an almighty bang as I felt Hunter's teeth come out and the sucking stop as his head was resting against my shoulder. I flickered my eyes open as I looked forward seeing a dark figure.

"What the hell is going on?" I pushed Hunter over as he rolled onto the bed seeing the blood that was dripping from his teeth. I pushed myself up as I felt two arms around me. "Whoa... Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Bryson asked as I felt his warm pulse against my half naked body as I leaned my forehead against his neck. "What happened to him?" He asked as I felt my blood starting to race through my body as my teeth started to stroke against my lips.

"Me." I looked down to his blurry neck as I threw my mouth towards his neck feeling my teeth pierce through his skin as I gripped his arms.

"AHHH!" He slightly screamed as I felt his warm blood start to pour out of his neck. I felt his pulse become weaker and weaker until it came to a stop as I let go of his body letting it drop to the floor with a thud as I saw the slight blood puddle forming as everything became clearer. I look to Hunter who was lying on the bed as I walked over to my clothes and started to pull them on as I wondered over to the tall masculine guy.

"What happened?" I looked to Connor as she looked to me.

"Hunter... he bit me." I said as Connor ran over to the boy and bent down pushing him onto his back and placing his fingers on his neck.

"Fuck... Did you do this?" He asked as I nodded.

He nearly killed me." I said as he scoffed.

"You're already dead." He said as he looked down to him and shook his head.

"We'll just burry him." I said as he looked up to me.

"You need to leave."

"I don't need to go anywhere."

"Trust me you do… that's Hunter's best friend, Bryson." I looked down to his pale white face and back to Connor as he looked to Hunter. "I need you to chain him up downstairs." He said as I sat down on the bed.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"For safety. Just to insure he doesn't try to feed again and when I tell him what you've done. He's going to be pissed." he said as I looked to Hunter.

"He won't do anything."

"He will…" I looked to Connor as he stood up. "We kill Vampire's now Genevieve." I frowned as he looked to Hunter. "He wouldn't be afraid to do the same thing to you." I looked to Hunter seeing the bit of blood dripping down and out of his mouth as I stood up.

"Take care of Bryson and I'll take care of him." I said as she nodded.

Placing Hunter down on the concrete floor as his head leant back on the cold wall. I got up and grabbed the two chains as I sat down next to him and opened the metallic wrist thing as I placed it around his wrist and clicked it together dropping his hand onto the floor as I did the same to the other and his ankles. I sat back and looked at him as he laid there.

_1761_

_Feeling the chains that strapped me down tighten every time I moved as Trent was stood in front of me._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked softly as he held the sharp knife as he held it to his wrist._

"_You know too much about our kind. It's not a good thing." He said as I looked to his wrist seeing him slice his wrist slowly as I gulped._

"_Hunter told me all about your kind and about you." I said as he smiled._

"_Hunter knows nothing about me." He said as I tugged the chains._

"_You killed him and Connor. Why?" I asked as he leant back on the wall._

"_His father was the mayor of a little town in Italy. His father found most of mine and other people's family who were in common with the Vampires. Any person who came across a vampire or lived next to a vampire… Mr Bradley instantly killed. Hunter and Katherine knew nothing of what was happening or that Mr Bradley had another foster son._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah... The Bradley's killed my family. Drove a stake through my mother's, father's, sisters and my girlfriend… who wasn't a vampire." I frowned as he looked down. "He took everything away from me, so I took everything away from him."_

"_He doesn't even know." I said as he frowned._

"_What?"_

"_Katherine and Hunter didn't go back to the house." I said as he frowned. I heard a bang upstairs as I looked up to the ceiling. I suddenly saw Trent leap forward as he put his wrist in my mouth as I screamed slightly feeling him push my head onto his wrist as the blood poured into my mouth. Not wanting to swallow it but having no other choice than to swallow it. I heard a smash as Trent pulled me towards him as the metallic door went flying off it's hinges revealing a heavy breathing Hunter with blood around his mouth and his veins pumping through out her body as I felt my heart suddenly start to pound rapidly seeing his eyes a dark red and his sharp teeth flaring at Trent as Trent held the knife to my heart._

"_Come another step forward and she dies." He said as I looked to Hunter as he looked to me. His eyes pleading for him not to do it as he nodded seeing his veins slowly go down as he pulled the knife away. "Good choice." I watched as a man ran past Hunter as Hunter tried to grab him._

"_WAIT NO!" I felt the knife enter quickly as the man stopped right in front of us. Hunter ran forward and pushed the man out of the way as he looked to Trent as he disappeared. He looked back down to me as he fell to his knees tears starting to stream down as he looked to the knife as I did the same seeing it sticking out of my chest as I let out a whimper._

"_Hunter…" I whimpered as he pulled off my chains and quickly removed the knife as I fell against him feeling the blood start to come out rapidly._

"_Oh my god…" He whispered as Hunter scooped me into his arms as I felt my body go limp as we turned to Blake._

"_Get out of my way." He said as I buried my head into his chest gripping his shoulders as I felt my tears streaming down my cheeks at the agonizing pain shooting through my body._

"_Is she okay?" He asked as I felt my body start to shake._

"_I said get out of my way." He said sternly as I watched him move to the side with a tear rolling down his cheek._

"_I'm sorry.. I didn't mean too…" He cried as I suddenly found the wind blowing through my hair, everything around becoming a bluer as I held tight to Hunter feeling him stop as I opened my eyes seeing our spot. We always came here. He first showed me here a year ago when he asked if I wanted to see the city and I agreed and right now as I looked over the fields and the city as the sun went down above the houses as Hunter fell to his knees still holding tight to me as he outstretched his legs as I placed mine on the floor and rested my upper body against him as I rested my head on his lap looking up at him as he looked down to me, Tears glistening in his eyes._

"_I don't… I don't want to die." I said as he nodded and looked away. "Please.. Don't let me go." I whimpered as he held tight._

"_I'm not going anywhere." he whispered as he bent down and kissed my forehead bringing me into his chest as he held me tight._

"_Will I be like you?" I asked as he shook her head as I frowned._

"_I'll be here with you.. I didn't have anyone.. You're not going through this alone." He said as I smiled._

"_I don't want to be a Vampire.." I whimpered as he rested his forehead against mine._

"_You don't have to be." He whispered as I nodded. He slowly placed me on the floor as I watched him wonder over to one of the trees and snap of a branch as he walked back over and placed it on the side as he pulled me back onto his lap._

"_Hunter?" I asked as he looked down to me._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you." I said as my lip trembled as he smiled and bent down placing his forehead on top of mine as he pecked my lips._

"_I love you too." He whispered as I smiled feeling the my heart slow down as Hunter pulled me closer to him. "You're going to be okay." He said as I nodded feeling him kiss my forehead as we watched the sunset over the city, feeling my eyes start to close as I entwined our hand and slowly relaxed into his body feeling the tiredness take over as my eyes rolled back._

_5 hours later._

_Feeling the cold air around me but feeling the warm body holding me. There was a strength and desire I had never felt before.. It was like every single cell in my body came alive. I looked up seeing Hunter holding a wooden object on my heart as he raised it in the air and brought it down. I grabbed his hand instantly feeling the speed was exhilarating. I looked to Hunter as he looked to me. I turned the stake and pushed it into his stomach seeing him flinch as his lips parted and his eyebrows rise as he lurched forward slightly. I took it out and threw it to the side as I climbed off his lap and looked at him seeing him on his hands and knees as he looked up to me._

"_I'm sorry.." I whispered as he looked down as I let my feet carry me away._

Looking at Hunter as he was sitting there in the chains as I sat against the opposite wall. I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if I never changed. Would Hunter have changed me? Would he have stayed with me if I never changed and we grew old? One thing for sure is that I wish I had never became this. Never changed into a monster. Sure the blood and the speed and super strength was amazing but then there was never being able to love, having no feelings and not being able to stay in one place longer than 4-5 years without people asking why we weren't growing older or even leading to be chased out of the city. I wish I let Hunter kill me that day.

"Stop looking at me." I watched as he slowly flickered open his eyes and looked at me as I watched him look down to his hands and pick them up as the chains rattled. "What happened?" He asked as I shuffled back and brought my knees up.

Genevieve: "You couldn't stop." I whispered as he looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"What did I do?" He asked as fear took over his eyes as I pushed back some of my hair showing him the pin prick bite marks on my neck as he sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back on the wall as he breathed in but frowned. His head shot forward as he looked at me. "Have you fed today?" he asked as I looked down. "Genevieve?" he asked as I looked to him. "I can smell it." he said as I rested my chin on my knees as I hugged my legs against the wall.

"I was nearly dead.." I said as he frowned. "I had to… He was in your room and.."

"Who?"

"Connor said it was a guy called Bryson…" I looked at him as his face went cold. he looked at me for a second as I looked at him. The pain in his eyes were unbelievable. he looked lost but one thing showed and it all came in at once as hatred took over. he leaped forward but the chains pulled him back as his face was centimetres away from mine. His red eyes pumping and the veins pumping throughout his body as his arms and legs were being pulled back as I felt his breaths against my face.

"I'll kill you." he hissed as I blinked.

"I didn't mean to." I said as he smiled.

"I'm going to rip you apart limb by limb." he hissed as he turned his head to the side. I could see Hunter coming out. The dangerous and killer that was deep inside him as I gulped.

"I'm sorry." I said as he smirked.

"You will be." he hissed as I looked into his eyes.

"I meant for being here." I said as he frowned seeing his veins die down slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't let you kill me." I said as his veins slowly went back in as his eyes turned to normal. "I'm sorry for coming back here and I'm sorry for what I've done." I said as he fell back against the wall. "I didn't mean to Hunter..." I said as he looked at me.

"Get out." he said as I sniffed back the tears that I was trying to hold back.

"Hunter please.." I whispered as he looked at me.

"Get out Genevieve." he said sternly.

"I can help you Hunter." I said as I crawled towards him and knelt beside him as he looked at me. "Please.. Let me help."

"I don't want your help.. I don't need your help." he said as I looked down then back to him. "Now get the hell out." he said as I saw the pain in his eyes as he fell back against the wall.

"I'm still going to be here.. Whether you like it or not." I said as he looked at me. "I'm not going to just leave Hunter. You need me and the Hanson's need me. If you tell me to go away then I will but you'll be putting there lives at risk." I said as he looked down. "Now tell me to go and you'll put that family at risk." I said as he looked up to me then back down to the floor. "Right." I said as he looked up to me. "I'm going to go but I'll be back." I said as he looked up to me and had a look of disgrace as he looked away. "I'm sorry." I said as he looked to the floor as I saw the tears coming to his eyes as I walked out of the cell and closed the big door as I brought the lock across locking him in as I looked through the small bared window seeing a tear fall onto the dusty floor from Hunter. I turned and leaned against the door as I fell down feeling my lip wobble.

Tori p.o.v

Sitting down on my bed as I read through The Italian Renaissance that Hunter let me borrow. I had snuggled up in the jacket that he gave me. It made me feel safe and secure smelling the smell of him near me. But something in the air was telling me something was coming. Something big was about to happen. I couldn't sleep and there was something in the air tonight.

I got up and walked over to the window wearing Hunter's jacket and my white hot pants as I looked through seeing the darkness as I saw a dark figure across the road. It was a tall slightly dark or really tanned man wearing a black hoody and black jeans as his hands were in his pockets. I frowned as he turned around and walked down the street.

Hunter p.o.v

Looking at the darkness that surrounded the cell as I looked down at my chains. I heard someone coming down the cellar stairs as I looked to the window seeing Connor smiling at me through the bars.

"Hey." I looked down as he unlocked the door. "How are you?" he asked as I stayed silent. "Hunter?" he asked as I looked up to him seeing her holding a bottle of pigs blood as he stood against the opposite wall. I looked down as he sighed. "Hunter… I'm sorry." he said as I fiddled with the chains. "Do you want to talk about it?" I looked to him as he looked at me.

"No." I said as he nodded.

"You have to talk to someone Hunter." he said as I looked down. "You have to open up to someone." he said as I looked up to him.

"leave me alone." I said as he sighed and walked over as he ripped the chains off as I looked up to him.

"Come on." he said as I looked down and shook my head. "Get up." he said as I looked at him.

"No." I said as he bent down and grabbed my arms pulling me up as I shoved him back as he ran towards me pushing me against the wall by my shoulders as his veins started to show and his red eyes start to burn into me.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good." he said as I looked into his eyes. "I'm not having you go back to your old ways no matter what." he said as I frowned. "I wont bring you back next time Hunter.. And our secret will get out because of your stupidity and you will die." he said as I looked down. he brought his hand back and swung it towards my stomach hearing my ribs crack. "If I smell the tinniest bit of blood on you, you will be out of this house and I won't be afraid to try and kill you Hunter." he said as I nodded. "You know I'll do it."

"I know."

"Good. I'm not having anyone else die by the Bradley's hand."

"I get it." I said as he stepped back.

"You're staying in here tonight.. For safety reasons." I sank down the wall as he walked over to the door. "Goodnight Hunter."

"Goodnight." he shut the door as I watched him look through the window to me.

"This wasn't your fault." he said as I looked down to the dusty floor. I heard him walk away as I fiddled with my ring around my neck.

"Everything's my fault." I whispered to myself as I fell down onto the floor resting my head on the dusty concrete.


	8. Chapter 7

Tori p.o.v

Saturday. The day that haunted my life.. And of corse Roni's.

"Tori?" She knocked on my door as I sat up in bed slightly.

"Yeh?" She poked her head through the door and smiled.

"I'm really nervous." She said a I smiled and moved over in my bed as she came over and slide into the covers as I faced her.

"About?"

"The scans... What if they come back and the cancer's grown." She said as I looked down.

"Then we will get through it." I said looking up to her. "It's me and you Roni. Nothing's going to change that; I'll always be here for you." I said as she smiled.

"Is mom coming with us today?" I shook my head.

"She's got work." I said as she nodded and looked down, clearly disappointed. "But I'll tell you what..." She looked up to me as I smiled. "I'll take you to Mc Donald's after and you can have whatever you want."

"Can we just go into the city and get a take-out or something then me and you come back and watch a movie?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Come on then lazy get up we have to catch the bus in an hour since you don't have gas money."

"Urgh…" I groaned as she laughed. I pushed myself up and wondered over to my wardrobe as I picked out my blue jeans and Vans and my polo shirt as I put it on top of my cami. I sat down on my chair as I looked at myself in the mirror. I picked up my glasses and put them on as I brushed through my hair, straitening it.

"Tori come on!"

"I'm coming." I said as I got up and grabbed my bag.

Hunter p.o.v

Waking up on the hard concrete floor wasn't a plan of an ideal night.

"You feeling okay?" I looked to the door seeing Conner looking through the window at me.

"Just dandy." I said sitting up and leaning back against the wall as I stretched out.

"Come on.. Up and out." I sighed and got up. "You feeling hungry?" I shook my head.

"No I'm fine." I said as he unlocked the door.

"Good... No evil Hunter?" he asked as I smiled slightly.

"No evil Hunter." I said as he nodded. I got up and walked out as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I cracked my neck.

"I have to be somewhere."

Tori p.o.v

"NO WAIT!" I shouted as I ran like a crazy penguin down the street chasing the bus as Roni followed behind.

"Tori it's too late."

"Fuck, we're going to miss your appointment." I sighed out as we stopped running and walking.

"We can catch the next bus.." I frowned as I heard a roar. I looked back as I caught a glimpse of Hunter's car coming around the corner as I couldn't help but smile as he came to a stop right beside us. Looking down at him and seeing him beaming his wonderful smile up at me and his beautiful tanned skin.

"This is becoming a regular thing now." he said as I smiled.

"Yeah well.. freaking bus drivers can't be asked to wait." I sighed out.

"Do you want a lift?" he asked as I looked back to Roni as she shrugged as I looked back to Hunter who was smiling widely at me as I couldn't help but copy the infectious smile.

"That sounds great."

"Cool." he turned around and undid his seatbelt as he stepped out of the car and moved his seat back as Roni hoped into the back as I walked around and got in. "Where too my ladies?" he asked whilst looking at me as I smirked and bit my lip seeing him smile a bit more whilst looking down to my lip then back to me as we both smirked.

"Blue Bay Hospital." Roni answered as Hunter frowned and looked to me.

Is everything okay?" he asked looking back to Roni as I nodded.

"Just a check up."

"I can give you a lift there and back." he said as he looked dead serious but I couldn't help the big smile.

"Honestly it's fine.." I said as he turned the engine on and looked at me with a smirk as he licked his lips.

"That wasn't a question." I smiled as he did the same. I couldn't help but feel so comfortable in his car as I slowly sank into his chair and closed my eyes feeling nothing but comfortable in Hunter's car.


End file.
